Forgotten Secrets
Story Chapter 1 "You can't be serious. This can't be him." Slowly, uneventfully, Three figures stood over the slowly awakening form of Kylord, as his silver eyelids fluttered opened. Startled, Kylord's hand reached for the hilt of the sword, causing each of the three figures to step back. "Whoa there, friend," a figure with blue armor, far too loose to be part of him said. "We are not here to harm, but to help." "Here, take my hand," a silvery hulking figure with a huge scythe in his hand said. "You look like you need help. My name's Ceirallen." Cautiously, Kylord took Ceirallen's hand, staring at each three figures. Strangely, he noticed the third figure looked awfully like Ceirallen, though he looked far more naive. "Who are you? Where am I?" Kylord said, his body shaking from its long inactivity. He had no idea how long he had been laying there. "Myself?" The blue figure saud. "My name is Matthew Jayden..That one is called Venox. It's a bit confusing if I try to explain exactly what we are, interdimensional travel tends to be that way." "We're from a group called the Society of Great Protectors," Venox chimed in. "I doubt you've heard of us, as even many members of the Order of Mata Nui don't know of us. But, you may know of our leader, Toa Daxanere." Kylord scratched his head with his blade, perplexed. "I may have heard that name whispered before. But it's been so long, and those where just stories. Like Karzahni and Artahka. There is no Toa Helryx and her helpful brother, Daxanere. Everyone knows this." "Ah, just because they have not revealed themselves in your dimension all that often," Ceirallen smiled as he spoke, very amused, "Doesn't mean they do not exist. Come, lets get you cleaned off. You should be in Mata Nui's Universe right now. Besides, who knows what your nemesis is doing right now without you." "My nemesis?" Kylord said while giving Ceirallen an inquisitive look. "What nemesis? Why would I have a nemesis? Who would hate me? What have I done?" "Clearly you've been asleep for far too long, Toa Kylord. Come, we better be off to our ship. And hopefully we can get to the bottom of this." Chapter 2 "Come this way, Mr. Kylord," Jayden, the shortest of the three said. "We can only teleport to our ship directly at a preselected position." "Why? And how can you teleport? Why haven't I heard of this Society before?" Kylord said while following Jayden. Venox answered him, "We rarely interfere in Mata Nui's Universe. You have the Order for that. However, in the infinite other dimensions, that's usually not the case. Besides, someone has to protect you all from the Legion of Death." "The Legion of Death?" Kylord said sarcastically. "Oh great, another group I don't know about. What do they do?" "All you need to know is they, like us, have interdimensional capabilities," Ceirallen said coldly. "However, unlike us, they do not use their powers to help, but to destroy." "Sort of like the Brotherhood?" Kylord said, sword in hand. "Yes, kind of," Ceirallen answered. * * * "He. He is coming, Master." Not far away, a shadowy figure by the name of Vice crept towards the white-skulled Makuta, Kryzacs. Kryzacs gained his horrifying appearance as a result of several accidents that somehow made him stronger... at a price. Likewise Vice, a former Toa of Sonics, was the terrible result of what happens when a defective shadow leech latches onto a Toa. The result: A being neither Shadow Toa or Makuts, but painfully somewhere in between. "The one you spoke of. He is here," Vice said. "Excellent," Kryzacs said, his white teeth leaving a sinister gleam on his exposed jaw. "Let the rise of Makuta Tazzuk commence." Chapter 3 Four gleaming beings clad in armor raced through the great forests of the Gle-12b Dimension. Officially not named, this newly discovered dimension had been a prime target for tge Legion of Death, who sought to claim their version of the Mask of Time. Foiled by Ceirallen's team, by chance they ran into the legendary Kylord, unconscious. One could only wonder how he got there. Similiarly Kylord found himself with no recollection of anything except his name, blurry forms of toa, and a dark, hulking figure with a rahkshi head. Slowly, slowly, the images where beggining to come into focus, but still, they remained undiscernable. Meters away from the four, who stopped to catch their breath, where Makuta Kryzacs and Vice, weapons ready, waiting to spring. At Kryzacs's orders, Vice jumped out and tackled Kylord to the ground, ripping his blade from his grasp and throwing it into a nearby tree. Kryzacs merely held up his hand and Ceirallen, Venox, and Jayden found themselves so overwhelmed with fear that their muscles ceased to move. Vice now dragging a paralyzed Kylord, Kryzacs cleared his voice, preparing a speech. "Ah, Protecters. My my, Ceirallen. Isn't this ironic?" Kryzacs threw a sinister grin in Ceirallen's direction. "I remember making you, teaitor. Now it seems justice will be served." "I was never yours to take, demon," Ceirallen spat through numb lips. "Silence!" Kryzacs lifted his hand up higher and All four figure's level of fear hormones increased temfold, almost burning them. "Now then, Protecters, you may want to know why I've taken this fool from his dimension before you die. Ah yes, although not the most strategic thing I suppose a total victory would be quite nice to have. Very well, then. I believe you are familiar with Makuta Tazzuk? Doesn't Toa Daxanere moniter such things? Anyway, we are... acquaintences I suppose, and we both dislike Teridax, at least now in his current state of tyranny. We struck a deal. I remove Kylord from his dimension and give him a fate worse than death, and once we overthrow Teridax, I get to rule the Northern Continent." "You'll never get away with this," Venox said, glaring at Kryzacs. "Ah, but I already have," Kryzacs said. Suddenly, with one great ginormous force of will, Ceiralken ignored the overwhelming force of his fear and managed to tap into his elemental powers over energized protodermis while Kryzacs was partially distracted. Palm outstretched, a fine stream of the shiny silver liquid flew at Kryzacs and Vice. Distracted by the loud hissing sound coming from his arm, Ceirallen, Kylord, Venox, and Jayden ran to the Warp Point. Vice shrank down on the floor. Enraged, Kryzacs threw Vice into a tree, right next to where he threw Kylord's axe. "You," Kryzacs said, red eyes firmly locked onto Vice's. "You will be my eyes and ears now. You will follow Kylord around, telling me everything. You shall be my shade in the shadows. You got that? This failure was strike one. There is no strike three. Your next failure will be your last. Do you understand me?" In response, Vice just looked up sadly and said, "Unfortunately." Chapter 4 Kylord was dazzled. Finding himseld now in a great white space ship---a true space ship,---bigger than anything he could possibly imagine, Kylord now walked among a bustling common roon full of machinery and fierce looking warriors. There was a whole army in here. Or two. Or three. Herded by Ceirallen, Kylord was led into a narrow white hallway that ran into the center of the ship. After many twists and turns, Ceirallen placed his hand on a pad outside two great stone doors, and after a green, eery glow engrossed his hand, the door hissed open, releasing some smoke into a dark room. "Daxanere will see you inside," Ceirallen said. "Don't worry, he's a Toa of Shadow. Not a Shadow Toa. This is his natural environment. He won't bite you unless you bite him." Not reassured, Kylord walked cautiously into the gloom, hand on the hilt of his blade. "Welcome," two gleaming red eyes said. "I was notified of your little endeavor. Tell me, do you have any idea where you where?" Kylord looked up doubtfully, "I can't say I can." "I wouldn't be surprised if Makuta Tazzuk did this. We have to keep our eyes on him," Daxanere responded. "Who's Makuta Tazzuk?" Kylord asked doubtfully. "Oh. I see," Daxanere said inquisitively. "Memory-wiping. I can't say I'm surprised Mr. Tazzuk would do this, but we can fix that. However, Kylord, before we place you back in Mata Nui's Dimension, where you belong, I must ask you something." "Actually, I believe Kryzacs said he did this. And fine, what is it? As long as I'll be safe and sound back home, it shouldn't be a problem." "You said Kryzacs did this? Oh god this is worse than I thought. It means he knows your---" Suddenly, Daxanere cut himself off, his eyes now intensely fixed on Kylord. "It's not important now. Anyways, you must swear you will never talk about the Society or of Kryzacs to anyone? It's both for your safety and ours. Understand?" "No problem. I doubt anyone would believe me, anyways." "Excellent. Now follow Ceirallen. He'll lead you to our Physicians where you can get those memories back. From there we can transport you back to your dimension. You may want to spend a few days here recovering. The time'll work out so you'll arrive in your dimension a few hours after you went missing. Time is... different when traveling interdimensionally to say the least. Now go. I bet Tazzuk has missed you." * * * On a rocky outcropping in the Northern Continent, Vice stalked Kylord's camp in the shadows, staring with hate. Assessing everything going on so he could relay it to Makuta Kryzacs, Vice fought back the urge to strangle each and every one of them, own in their own unique way. "If I ever survive this task, you will be the last to die, Kryzacs. I swear on my life. I will bring you down." Chapter 5 Makuta Kryzacs stood in a muddy field of grass, hours after a storm. Although no longer possessing the abilities to control shadow and therefore unworthy of the official title of Makuta, Kryzacs's own powers over fear more than matched just about any other being's in the known multiverse; therefore ironically nobody dared to force him to shed the title. Kryzacs glanced to the North to glare at the nearby salt caves. He had tracked Makuta Tazzuk, a "true" Makuta, to this very location, and assumed for some reason or another the infamous Makuta had business here. Confirming his data, the black-skulled Makuta calmly walked out of the caves flanked by Makuta Intor and Insorz, mere minions of his. Wearing a frighting white scar of a smile on his face, the towering Kryzacs strode towards the three, who where visibly shaken by the sudden appearance of the white brute. Where Tazzuk visibly relaxed after identifying the former Brotherhood mongrel, Intor and Insorz did not, hands firmly grasping their collective weapons. "Makuta Tazzuk. It has indeed been a long time," Kryzacs said, pointing the gigantic red machine gun that now served as his arm purposefully at Intor. "It appears it has not been long enough, Kryzacs," Tazzuk responded, pointing a claw at Kryzacs. "Tell me, did you manage to get my Toa, or has your Legion once again failed like it did trying to extract Daxanere." "You know very well very few beings can capture him, least of all you," In anger, Kryzacs's eyes seened to popp, his machine gun hand rotating feverishly, and a red haze began to emanate from Kryzacs, sendung deep waves of fear into each and every "true" Makuta. "Although your "Kylord" is not nearely as powerful as Daxanere, it seems our old friend has... once again complicated matters." Tazzuk smiled, anticipating such a response from Kryzacs. Unlike Intor and Insorz, who now where shrinking back from the fear, Tazzuk embraced it, letting it fuel his body and making his reflexes battle-ready. Like adrenaline, Tazzuk welcomed the fear. "Complications?", Tazzuk smiled a half-mad grin at Kryzacs, shaping his fear to fit his ends. "Are you saying the great Makuta Kryzacs, conquerer of a dozen dimensions, the enslaver of entire races, and the undisputed master of fear, has once again been thwarted by those pathetic little Protecters of Daxanere's and a pathetic silver Toa who bears no powers? Please, correct me if I'm wring, but it seems the great Makuta Kryzacs has failed." Enraged, Kryzacs unleashed a torrent of pure fear from his machine-gun hand at Tazzuk, which hit him like bricks, knocking him on his back on the ground. Laughing, Tazzuk hurled a column of shadow at Kryzacs, which hit his shins hard. Although barely damaging the brute, Kryzacs gave a grunt of pain, which was music to Tazzuk's ears. Retaliating, with one massive clawed hand, Kryzacs grabbed Tazzuk by the collar and slammed him into a tree, shattering it into fine splinters. Meanwhile. Intor and Insorz had ran back into the salt caves. "Now you listen here," Kryzacs said while holding Tazzuk in the air, anger steaming from his hellish red eyes. "All is not yet lost. Unless you decide to anger me. In which case your death will be slow, painful, and full of fear. I have an agent set stalking Kylord. His name is Vice. He will tell me all of Kylord's activities. And if you are willing, I may just pass on said information to you." Tazzuk smiled, and Kryzacs dropped him, sending Tazzuk sinking into the soft mud. "I believe we have a deal, Kryzacs. Tell me, what's your price?" "There may be a time when I might have need for your followers to join me in battle. War is imminent for the Legion of Death and the Society of Great Protectors. Many will get caught up in this trans-dimrnsional war. I need to know when such war breaks out, you will be willing to abandon to break your brotherhood loyalties and come join me." "Loyalties?" Tazzuk laughed at Kryzacs's feet. "Loyalties? What loyalties? Ha! Makuta have no loyalties! My loyalties are to myself. However, whichever side that will benefit me the most will be the side I'll join. And right now that side seems to be you. Now, about this new little spy we've got here...." Characters * Kylord (Belongs to Kylernuva135) *Ceirallen *Alternate Venox *Matthew Jayden *Tazzuk (belongs to Kylernuva135) *Kryzacs(belongs to Daxanere1216) *Daxanere(belongs to Daxanere1216) *Intor(belongs to Kylernuva135) *Insorz (belongs to Kylernuva135) Category:Stories